Yatta!
by New
Summary: What happens when Shinji, Gendo, Matoko, Aoba, Kensuke, and Toji get drunk at a Karaoke bar on Shinji's 21st birthday! Yatta!


Yatta!  
  
If you don't have Flash 5, then you're missing out on a LOT of this. At least, go download it. If not, go get the song "Yatta" By Happa-tai.  
  
A little tidbit I made when I watched this flash here. It's awesome.  
  
The entire songfic scene is played with that in the background.  
  
And, let's start.  
  
~  
  
It was a warm evening, as Gendo walked to his son's apartment. It was Shinji's 21st birthday; the least he could do was take him to a little birthday party at the bar. He took the elevator up, now sweating. He and Shinji were not on the best of terms.  
  
When he knocked on the door, and Misato opened it, everyone, from Pen-Pen, to Asuka in a midnight black dress, from Rei in a blue gown, to Toji and Kensuke in their respective clothing, from Hikari in a Yukita, to Shinji, the birthday boy, in his usual clothes, all dropped whatever they were holding (Respectively, a beer, a fish, the frying pan, a present, a cell phone, a camcorder, flowers, and that annoying SDAT.) and stared.  
  
"Excuse me, Major Katsuragi, may I borrow Shinji after the birthday party?" Gendo said, not having to shout over anyone.  
  
"A-a-a-a s-sure." Misato said, now regaining her composure. 'Aww, man, now Shinji's gonna be all depressed through this.' Misato thought, and said "Anything else, sir?"  
  
"That is it, Major Katsuragi. I will be back to pick up Shinji at 11:00, and I will return with Shinji at 1:00." Gendo smirked, and left.  
  
Misato sighed, and turned to Shinji. "Hey, what's with the glum face?" She said, trying to cheer up the kid. "Come on, I bet he's gonna go get the whole of NERV to come!"  
  
Asuka and Rei looked at each other, and sighed. It seemed that the whole thing was ruined.  
  
~  
  
The birthday party went rather well, after Asuka managed to provoke Shinji into an argument, which ended up with Rei laughing at them. When Shinji realized that he was being ridiculous, he made a sheepish laugh, and then started to cheer up. Asuka, of course, had "Had that idea all along." Or so she said.  
  
Eventually, Maya came along, bearing food and presents. Next, Ritsuko came to the party, starting a conversation. Following that, Makoto and Aoba came in, both bearing presents, food, beer, and in Aoba's case, a guitar.  
  
Then the presents were given out.  
  
Hikari had given Shinji a nice cassette recorder and blank cassettes "To record his favorite moments on tape and play them back on his SDAT." Toji had said he had already given Shinji his present, which was a Playboy, hidden under Shinji's bed. Ritsuko had brought a new computer for Shinji, which was hooked up to the Magi's database, so Shinji had quite a bit of speed and memory.  
  
Aoba, who had to haul the thing up, had gotten Shinji some books and sheet music for his cello. Makoto had gotten the whole "Love Hina" Series for Shinji, both Manga and anime versions. Kensuke had given Shinji a "Tape" ("Watch it when Asuka and Misato aren't home."). Rei gave Shinji a teddy bear and a kiss on the cheek, causing Shinji to blush ("OOOOOOOOOHHH. Ouch, watch the ear, Auska!"). Asuka, not to be outdone, gave her present, a music box that played "Air" and kissed Shinji full in the mouth. As Shinji fell back gasping for breath, Asuka walked over, and whispered into his ear, then walked away.  
  
Misato, laughing, walked over to Shinji to give her present. She gave him three boxes, all about the size of a generic present, and said "Don't open it now. Wait until you're truly ready." With that, she walked over the fridge.  
  
The Cake was next. It was large, white, and chocolate. All sorts of decorations were on it, but what were truly noticeable were the faces. They were all Chibi faces of the guests who arrived, save Gendo. The cake was cut, and eaten. Thankfully not made by Misato (As Ritsuko bluntly pointed out, and was almost attacked by Misato for the expression) it was delicious.  
  
At the end, when all were full, and all were happy, Misato got Shinji to get up and say a few words.  
  
Shinji stood in front of the TV (Much to Pen-Pen's dismay) and coughed. Everyone eventually settled down and looked at Shinji.  
  
"Well, this is my 21st birthday." Shinji started, looking around. He winced as Pen-Pen bit his heel. "I think it has been the best-OW!-so far. I have been through much; we-OW!-, we all have; but I honestly believe that I have h-YEOUCH!-ad a better time here then I ever had before I became an Eva pilot. Thank you all, for making my life a good one."  
  
Applause broke out, and Shinji sat down, glad that Pen-Pen had stopped his attack. Eventually, most of the party members left, except for Matoko, Aoba, Ritsuko, Rei, and the two stooges, mostly because all but Rei were drunk, and Maya forgot to give Rei a ride.  
  
And so they partied.  
  
And partied.  
  
And slowly, 11:00 rolled along.  
  
Gendo came to the door.  
  
And Gendo coughed.  
  
And all was silent.  
  
And the door opened, slowly.  
  
Gendo walked in, and nodded to Shinji. Shinji nodded in reply.  
  
"Oh, Makoto, and Aoba, please come with me." Gendo said. There was no argument as the two walked over.  
  
"Err, can my friends come?" Shinji asked? Toji and Kensuke drunkenly sat up.  
  
"Sure, son." Gendo said, suddenly much friendlier. The two came.  
  
And with that, the group left, leaving the dumb-struck women behind.  
  
~  
  
The group drove to a Karaoke Bar, known as the Golden Leaves.  
  
"Err, Otosan, what are we doing here?" Shinji asked.  
  
Gendo turned. "You are 21. That means that you get your first drink today."  
  
"Uh, OK." Shinji said, unsure of this. The group came along, and went inside.  
  
The group went to the bar and with all drinks on Gendo, got drunk (Or in Kensuke's and Toji's case, got more drunk.).  
  
Eventually, the Karaoke started. A bunch of people went up and sang, and eventually, Shinji, in drunken stupor, said the dumbest thing possible.  
  
"Hey, dad, want to go sing a song?"  
  
"Sure, Shinji, what would you like to sing?"  
  
"I was thinking all of us could sing 'Yatta'."  
  
The group looked at Shinji like he was mad.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
And with that, the group went onstage, and asked to sing Yatta. The music went on.  
  
(Script style!)  
  
All: G! I! Double E! S LIVES! G! I! Double E! S! LIVES!  
  
Matoko: Is so easy.  
  
Aoba: Happy go lucky.  
  
Gendo: We are the wad of dough.  
  
Shinji: We didn't eat it...  
  
All: Q Q Q Q S S S S..  
  
Kensuke: AI!  
  
All: YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA YATTA!  
  
Shinji: (While Yatta continues) Daigaku gohgaku.. Shachoh shuunin  
  
Toji: Happa ichimai areba ii.  
  
All: Ikite iru kara lucky da!  
  
All: Yatta! Yatta!  
  
Matoko: (While Yatta's go on) Tohsen kakujitsu, Nihon daihyoh, Yannaru kurai kenkoh da.  
  
All: EVERYONE SAY, YATTA!  
  
Aoba: Nippon Q Q.  
  
All: DOG!  
  
Aoba: Ash gala wonderful. Easy Rider, Salad, the Mall. Who gone hide it..  
  
ALL: GOO GOO GOO GOO PASS PASS PASS PASS!  
  
Matoko: OHIYO!  
  
ALL: Yatta yatta yatta yatta!  
  
Kensuke: (With yattas going) Kuujikan suimin, Neoki de jump... Donna ii koto aru daroh  
  
All: Ikite ita kara lucky da!  
  
All: Yatta yatta yatta yatta.  
  
Shinji: Kimi ga kawareba Sekai mo kawaru.. (Yatta stops) Marugoshi dakara saikoh da.  
  
All: massugu tattara  
  
Gendo: Jumanji!  
  
All: OOOO. SSSS. OOOO. SSSS.  
  
Gendo: O-mizu nondara umee!  
  
All: Yatta!  
  
Gendo: Hi ni atattara attakee!  
  
All: Yatta!  
  
Gendo: Koshi kara warattara omoshiree!  
  
All: Yatta! Yatta!  
  
Gendo: Inu-katte mitara kawaii!  
  
All: Yatta!  
  
Matoko: Is so easy.  
  
Aoba: Happy go lucky.  
  
Gendo: We are the wad of dough.  
  
Shinji: We didn't eat it..  
  
All: Q Q Q Q S S S S..  
  
Kensuke: AI!  
  
Shinji: Sue itchy guys. hohoemi kureta  
  
Makoto: Nido to aenaku-tatte ii..  
  
All: kimi ga ita kara lucky da!  
  
Toji: Heisei fukyoh seiji fushin, Reset sae surya saikoh da!  
  
All: Minna iru kara tanoshii--! Yatta! Yatta.  
  
Kensuke: Iki wo sueru. Iki wo hakeru. Yannaru gurai kenkoh da!  
  
All: EVERYBODY SAY, YATTA!  
  
All: G! I! Double E! S LIVES! G! I! Double E! S! LIVES!  
  
All: Bi-q!  
  
(End script mode)  
  
And with that, the group fainted, drunk beyond belief.  
  
In the morning, Shinji woke up with a terrible headache, and his head lying on a sleeping Asuka's lap. Imagining the rage the girl would have if he was caught there, he got up and snuck away, looking around. He was in his house, with Misato crashed on the couch, and Asuka sitting on the floor. Pen-Pen was on the TV, asleep. Shinji saw a single video tape on the ground, and put it into the VCR to watch.  
  
It was a tape of Shinji, Gendo, and the others all doing the Yatta song at the Karaoke bar. And they were all in their underwear.  
  
Shinji fainted.  
  
End.  
  
~  
  
Well, how did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? I got the whole thing done in one sitting! Please, R&R, and give me some advice! 


End file.
